


(Speak)Easy on the Eyes

by Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Category: Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe - Same Age, Drabble, Linked Playlist, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: Finally finding a moment to catch his breath, Emmett wondered just how he’d made it inside aspeakeasyof all things. One moment he was walking home while studying his law books, the next he’s swept into an alley with some of the local ruffians and a wall opened up to reveal this misbegotten hive of drinking and debauche-A voice swelled above the music and Emmett’s thoughts cut off as his brain started ranting about the improbability of perfect pitch when singing with such inferior instruments as were present in this backwater city. Turning as if hypnotized, Emmett could pinpoint the moment his brain processed the vision in front of him because it wentsilent





	(Speak)Easy on the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested [Playlist](https://8tracks.com/book-em-spacemonkey/ain-t-misbehaving)  
> Playlist acted as an inspiration to the work, thank you to [book'em-spacemonkey](https://8tracks.com/book-em-spacemonkey)

The smoke was thick but the crowds were thicker. Emmett tried to escape both and was forced to apologize as he bumped into more than one hazardous body-part on his way out. 

Reaching the edge of the press of bodies, the young man stumbled into the open space beyond only to jump back as an oblivious couple came right at him with remarkable speed as they swung across the dance floor. An offended voice behind him let him know that his bump spilled someone’s drink and he was quick to scamper between the dancers to get to the other side of the room before anyone could retaliate.

Finally finding a moment to catch his breath, Emmett wondered just how he’d made it inside a _speakeasy_ of all things. One moment he was walking home while studying his law books, the next he’s swept into an alley with some of the local ruffians and a wall opened up to reveal this misbegotten hive of drinking and debauche-

A voice swelled above the music and Emmett’s thoughts cut off as his brain started ranting about the improbability of perfect pitch when singing with such inferior instruments as were present in this backwater city. Turning as if hypnotized, Emmett could pinpoint the moment his brain processed the vision in front of him because it went 

silent

silent for the first time in what felt like forever. 

Just a void where the thoughts would usually be, as if it was trying to make room for every bit of information it was receiving could be stored without errors. From the scent of Chesterfields still hanging in the air to the way slim fingers grasped the neck of a bass nearly as big as their owner, from the personal flair that somehow made ‘It Don’t Mean a Thing’ even catchier to the matching roguish curl of the both singer’s lips and his hair.

Emmett could swear that his heart stopped beating. He _knew_ his breath had caught in his throat. 

And then fiercely blue eyes met his.

The world and his thoughts came crashing back as if the dam holding them back vanished - without any warning and crushing him under the weight that he’d borne so easily before he realized what life could be like without it.

He barely realized he was only standing thanks to a wall he was leaning heavily against, his knees weaker than his aunt’s constitution. Each song bleed into the next with barely a pause, but the set was over long before Emmett grew tired of listening. 

A round of applause shook the foundations of the building as even those seated at the cramped tables stood to show their appreciation. Emmett craned his neck, but lost sight of The Singer (and how frustrating it was to have to label him that, but his mind just wouldn’t settle on which of the many flattering adjectives it could think of fit best).

By the time the speakeasy had settled back into it’s usual dim roar both the singer and his instrument were gone and Emmett felt a pang of loss. If the instrument had remained, he could have at least hoped for an encore.

Shoulders slumping, Emmett didn’t even try to reign in a sigh. Letting it go without any regrets, he began his search for the exit anew. It took another ten minutes before he made it back to the alley.

Fresh air had never seemed so bittersweet.

He’d never be able to get back in there again. The pass code was changed every week and they assumed that you’d be able to get it again from those in the know if you’ve been there once. Besides, his father was going to kill him for coming in late and smelling like a brewery.

That didn’t stop him from glancing back at the door in a fit of nostalgia for a moment that had only just occurred.

A splash of color in his dreary life.

Shaking himself, Emmett started for the exit of the alley and bit his lip to keep from practicing the lie he was going to tell his father about what had happened to his law book.

A softly resounding thud brought him out of his thoughts just in time for him to run into someone. Thankfully, the other was steadier on his feet and nice enough to catch Emmett’s arm before he could topple back into a puddle.

“Whoa, didn’t mean to startle you there, Slim.”

Emmett gulped instinctively as he flushed, his body registering just who had caught him before his eyes could confirm the fact. 

Bluer than blue eyes shone even in the poor lighting of the alley and it took a minute, but Emmett finally stumbled through a thank you and what might have been an introduction if his mouth would just cooperate. 

The curling smirk was back. Emmett’s gaze volleyed between those stunning eyes and the gentle curve of lips, nearly making himself dizzy at the speed of it.

“Marty McFly.” He adjusted his grip on the other’s arm to grasp his hand before pulling it towards him to kiss the back of it as Emmett’s blood rushed to his head. “Care for a drink?”

“Oh no, I don’t think I could ever stomach the drinks back inside.” Emmett sputtered, embarrassed but standing by his confession. Laughter was expected, but this didn’t seem mocking.

“Me neither, but the diner’s still open down the road.” Grinning at the startled expression Emmett was wearing, Marty bowed slightly to pick up his instrument with a practiced ease and waved the genius to follow. “Come on, I’ll pay for your first float.”

Emmett watched him go for a few seconds before he was able to bully his feet into following. They reached the end of the alley at the same time and Marty’s grin shone in the glare of the streetlights. 

It should have washed them out but all Emmett could see was a riot of color.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly haven't listened to this playlist in a while, so if it's been changed into something inappropriate or terrible let me know. I'm listening to them again now, but in case I miss something when I mute the ads lmk.  
> UPDATE: Now with Summary


End file.
